


Murderous Intentions & Sugar Rush

by arahime



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), A.C.E (Kpop Boyband)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I still don't know how to end, Junhee just want to kill someone, Kim Wow is dead, Short One Shot, caffeine high, even more how to dialogue, hyperactive maknaes, sugar rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahime/pseuds/arahime
Summary: He will kill everyone. One by one. A slow, painful, agonizing death. They will feel his pain with every last breath they take, closer to their demise. Just wait. He will do it. Start from the one responsible the most. He will kill Seyoon. He will.





	Murderous Intentions & Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z8E08oeWvik) and this specific comment by Emily Bengtson "imagine Jun dealing with Jason and Channy on a sugar or caffeine high."
> 
> If you're Emily and have AO3 acc and if you want to, tell me, I can gift this fic for you even tho this is literally a mess. :3

Jun wanted to **KILL**. Jun was overwhelmed by murderous intentions. 

  


While standing quietly at the corner of their dorm, Jun slowly blanking out, he's planning an elaborate murder plan. A murder plan that will put any serial murderer to shame.

  


He will kill everyone. One by one. A slow, painful, agonizing death. They will feel his pain with every last breath they take, closer to their demise. Just wait. He will do it. Start from the one responsible the most. He will kill Seyoon. He will.

  
  
**—--2 hours ago**  
  


Jun is tired. He just got back from a family gathering. Another round of 'What are you doing now Junhee? When will you debut? Still hoping huh? Why not give up and looking for a real job? When will you stop making your parents worried?'.

Jun is just so f*cking tired. He just want to get back to dorm, shower quietly, and then sleep. He just want his beauty sleep please.

On his way back, he bumped into Donghun that looked so haggard. Donghun is not by any means a messy guy, but he just look so unkempt and messy right now that he can't help but wondering, "Where are you going Hyung? Why so messy?"

"OH! JUNHEE! OH! YOU'RE HERE ALREADY!" never before Donghun looked that panic. "Uh..Uh..Uh..Co..Convenience store! YES! Convenience store! I ran out of..of..of..batteries! Yes Batteries!" Donghun keep stuttering his words. "Batteries? What for Hyung? And why the hurry? Couldn't you brush your hair first before going out? We're an idol apprentice Hyung! What if someone capture your predebut picture looking so haggard?" Junhee can't help but nagging. "I'm really sorry Jun-ah, but I really am in a hurry and I need that batteries soon. Bye," Donghun just ran backwards avoiding Jun. "Oh! And just so you know THIS ALL SEYOON'S FAULT! Remember that!" screams Donghun while he's getting further away. "What Hyung? What?" Junhee confused by his hyung's parting words. 

Jun suddenly feels some kind of weird feeling in his stomach. Why would Donghun go outside in such a haggard appearance? Why would Donghun suddenly in dire need of, from all things, a battery? Why would Donghun looked so desperate to leave? Why would Donghun stutter his words? And the most baffling thing, **WHAT THE HELL HIS PARTING WORDS EVEN MEAN**.

Jun is afraid. Very afraid. He stands silently in the front of his dorm building, staring solemnly upstairs, at one particular window that he sure is his dorm. The dreaded feelings in his stomach suddenly intensified ten folds. Jun is afraid.

Seyoon is his hyung. Seyoon is quiet. He rarely make problems. So why the hell Donghun even said that 'this all' Seyoon's fault. What is 'this all' even means?

Jun is proud of his instinct. His instinct had save him so many times before. If he must follow his instinct, he will flew from this place immediately. His instinct didn't like this chain of events unfolding before his eyes. Donghun's action are not normal. This feeling in his stomach is not normal. Everything is not normal. But Jun is tired. REALLY, Really, really tired. He just want his beauty sleep. So he squared his shoulder. He's sure nothing worse than a lack of sleep could happen really. He could just ignore it and sleep. Please he just need some sleep. Worst case scenario, he can just use his leader authority to solved anything that may come, "Be brave Junhee. Let's go to sleep."

  


Junhee braves himself and go step by step closing in his dorm door. But really, nothing. Nothing. NOTHING. **NOTHING** could prepare him from what he's seen right now. **WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!!!!!**

The dorm is in a mess. The TV is on. Music plays from all over the place. And what the hell is this music!!?? It seems there are three different songs playing simultaneously from three different sources. It was headache inducing. Combined with his previous fatigue and Junhee's head feels like it was splitted into pieces. 

There are crumbs everywhere. Plastic. What is this small plastic wraps loitering everywhere? Junhee crouch to investigate further. Chocolate candy. Okay. Someone has been eating chocolate candy. Is this connected somehow? Why would someone could eat chocolate candy anyway? It's one of the banned substances in this dorms because someone (or some two) particular bad affinities with chocolate candies. **WAIT!!!! WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE!!!! IS THIS? IS THIS WHAT HAPPENED!!??**

But wait! No! Even when those two ingesting chocolate, it won't be this bad really. And this is bad. REALLY BAD.

Jun's head continue to hurts. He can't do this anymore. He needs water. "Okay Jun, first water. Go to the kitchen, drink some water!" Jun mumbles to himself. He wobbles to the kitchen while stepping on the mess. But unfortunately, the further inside he is, the worst it become. The mess is much more apparent, the mix match musics are louder and louder. But Junhee need that water, so the kitchen it is. 

When he arrived at the kitchen, everything become clear. There at the counter. There are three used mug glasses. Upon further investigation he could clearly see the remnants of coffee at the bottom of each glass. Judging from the design, he knows that those belong to Seyoon, Byungkwan, and Chan. And he can clearly see the note pinned up at the fridge, "I need to run, someone need my help to choreograph -KSY-".

**SEYOON, ON HIS WATCH, JUST LET BYUNGKWAN AND CHAN INGESTING CHOCOLATE CANDY AND COFFEE AT THE SAME TIME AND THEN DARE TO LEAVE THE MESS BEHIND!!!!! GREAT!!! FUCKING GREAT!!!**

Right at the moment, something suddenly blurred past him. 

> "Hyung! Hyung! Hyung! Hyung! Hyung! Hyung!"  
>  "Hyung let's play! Let's play!"  
>  "Hyung! You're home!"  
>  "Hyung! Isn't this two songs mixed nicely?"  
>  "Hyung! How was the gathering?"  
>  "Hyung! Look this dance in 2x speed is so funny!"  
>  "Hyung! Hyung! Byungkwan hyung just made a new jokes!"  
>  "Hyung! You have to see what Chan did to his clothes!"  
>  "Hyung! I just choreograph something funny"  
>  "Hyung! Do you want to hear my high notes"  
>  "Hyung!"  
>  "Hyung!"  
>  "Hyung!"  
>  "Hyung!"  
>  "Hyung!"  
> 

  


**SEYOON IS FUCKING DEAD!!**

  
  


Jun wanted to **KILL**. Jun was overwhelmed by murderous intentions. 

  


While standing quietly at the corner of their dorm, Jun slowly blanking out, he's planning an elaborate murder plan. A murder plan that will put any serial murderer to shame.

  


He will kill everyone. One by one. A slow, painful, agonizing death. They will feel his pain with every last breath they take, closer to their demise. Just wait. He will do it. Start from the one responsible the most. He will kill Seyoon. He will.

Then he will kill Donghun for leaving him to handle all this mess. HE'S THE ELDEST! He's supposed to handle this kind of things with him NOT RUNNING AWAY LIKE A CHICKEN HE IS! Then just see! Jun will kill him like how he would kill a chicken!

After that Junhee will kill these two brats! He will! Didn't they remember that I've already warned them to **NEVER EVER EAT CHOCOLATE CANDY AND DRINK COFFEE AT THE FUCKING SAME TIME!!!!!!**

Jun starts to suddenly giggling like a madman. He just don't care anymore. He laughs and laughs and laughs until his voice is hoarse. Two can play this game. He stops.  
"Kwan! Chan!"  
"Yes hyung! Yes hyung!" they stare at Jun with their puppy eyes, that Jun just can't resist.  
Junhee smiles sweetly at them, "Your choreo and high notes are sooooo good. Why not show it to Donghun and Seyoon hyung too?"  
"Yeah..yeah..yeah.." Kwan and Chan can't contain their excitement.  
"Donghun and Seyoon Hyung are at practice room, why don't both of you go there and show it to them? I'll follow after I change my clothes? Can both of you do it?"  
"Yeah..yeah..yeah..!!"  
"Oh don't forget your chocolate candies! Couldn't lose all that energy before showing it to other hyungs right?" Jun smiles sooo wide that somehow it feels so sinister.  
"Okay Hyung! We're going first bye!!"

Junhee is giggling maniacally nonstop. Both Byungkwan and Chan left leaving all the mess behind. But at least now the dorm is quiet. This is perfect! Now he can go to sleep. He need his sleep. Please let him sleep. And he could be sure that he will have a nice dream imagining the horror Seyoon would feel when those two arrived.

And **YOU** could also be sure that Jun will dream all the way from A to Z, ways to murder his bandmates. But first, sleep.

Good night Choices, beware of maknaes with sugar rush and murderous Junhee!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry if this is a mess. Any kudos and constructive criticisms are always accepted and appreciated.  
> Thank you. :3


End file.
